


Testing Boundaries

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [10]
Category: The Question (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Treat, implied sex, past drinking, past one night stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee/Kate treat for the prompt "two or more characters discuss their own beliefs – or those held by others."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrissy_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/gifts).



“Mm... stop...” Renee pushed Kate away reluctantly. 

Kate was panting softly. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“We shouldn’t do this.” Renee kept her hands on Kate’s shoulders. She had a feeling if she let go the gorgeous redhead would take it as an invitation.

Kate looked at her skeptically. “Shouldn’t?”

“Can’t. Won’t. Look, there was a while where I had a bad habit of getting drunk and going home with women whose names I never intended to remember. I’m trying to do better.”

Kate smirked sensually. “Why, Renee Montoya. Are you saying I’m special?” Kate fluttered her lashes at Renee who flushed attractively.

“I’m saying that I don’t want this to be a one night stand.” Renee held firm.

“Mm, good because I don’t think one night would be enough for all the things I want to do with you.” She stroked a hand seductively over Renee’s stomach through her thin tank top. 

Renee shivered and bit her lip. “Evil temptress.”

Kate smiled, leaning in close. “Don’t worry, lovely, I’ll respect your boundaries.” Her voice lowered seductively. “And there are plenty of things we don’t even have to take our clothes off for.”

Renee gulped. “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph.”

Kate smiled wickedly and backed Renee towards the couch.


End file.
